


Sure, Sure

by ijuuin



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuuin/pseuds/ijuuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Do you have a crush on anyone?" Nonoguchi paused. "What."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, Sure

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from ff.net! hopefully i'll get back into writing :'0 i edited some stuff from the original lmao

The library in the town near Midorigaoka was... quiet. Some of the people inside were studying, others reading books or tapping keys on the computer. No different from a usual day, but near the windows, one pigtailed princess was tutoring another on mathematics.

"...And that's how you solve equation two. Any questions?" Nonoguchi asked the man in front of her.

"S-Sorry," the other replied. "I don't really get anything... I mean, I'm thinking about something else." Kento Nogami glanced out of the window, when a large cloud whiffed by.

Nonoguchi huffed. "You should pay attention, Nogami. What else could you be thinking of, anyway...?"

"Just—" he began, thinking of a way to phrase what he was about to say. "I've been wondering about your life recently." Nonoguchi stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but Nogami shook his head. "N-No, that's not what I meant. Like, it's been a few years since we've really talked—" 

"—The last time we really talked, I beat you up, apparently—" 

"—So I'm kinda interested to know about what's happened recently."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well." Nogami looked away for a second, but his eyes quickly met to Nonoguchi's again." ...Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Nonoguchi paused. "What."

Nogami nodded, as if to restate what he had said. "Just wondering."

She cleared her throat. "Not at all. I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Ah," he lowered his head and looked down at the maths book. "I thought it might have been the prince."

"Prince?" She repeated.

"Yeah. You know, the shiny looking guy who defeated me... He's your prince, right?"

Nonoguchi's face turned a reddish hue, luckily unseen against the backlight of the window. She stifled a stammer to reply. "...No, I don't have a crush on Natsuo."

Nogami peered at the other, trying to sneak a glance at her reaction. "...Let's swap seats."

"All of the sudden?" she questioned, but they switched seats anyway, and now Nogami could clearly see her face, still a flushed pink.

"I knew it." he smirked. "You _do_ have a crush on the prince."

"I don't!"

"Don't worry about it, he's an impressive guy, for sure."

"I—"

"After all, he could win your heart."

She stopped, then mumbled something quietly. "Let's stop this discussion. Back to mathematics."

Nogami gave a light smile. "Sure, sure. But if I see him again... let's say, I'll just tell him a certain princess is in love."


End file.
